Sniffles
by Rumbella
Summary: Belle catches a little cold. Rumpelstiltskin worries. Rumbelle Oneshot.


**This came to me suddenly wilst listening to random Rumbelle songs. I'm currently working on a Rumbelle series, but I had to get this out! **

**I own nothing but my fangirling heart!**__

* * *

_It was just a simple cold._ Belle wanted to tell him this, but after Rumpelstiltskin had caught her swaying dizzily on her walk home from the library, she couldn't convince him of such things. After she gave a sniffle, she was condemned to his care. She mostly didn't mind this, but Rumpelstiltskin was worried. She didn't like when he was worried. He thought little of himself when he worried about her.

First off, he removed his jacket and insisted upon placing it around her. Belle didn't want it, for he needed it much more. She knew his leg got iffy during the cold weather. Why his coat would prevent that, she didn't know, but the cold was mucking up her thought process.

He wrapped a firm arm around her shoulders and steered her in the opposite direction, to his vehicle parked outside of his pawnshop. Belle scowled silently._ I enjoy walking home. _She wanted to say this, but she had a terrible itching in her throat and it hurt to breath.

He opened the door and helped her in, her eyes twinkling as she regarded him. He only sighed, shutting the door. He was still worried, she knew this.

Rumpelstiltskin drove her home in silence. She tried to talk, only to be shushed. _I enjoy talking._ She wanted to tell him with a coy roll of her eyes, but the look on his face made her heart flip, making it hard to protest. His dark eyes were trained on the road, but his jaw was clenched in worriment. The reason this made her heart flip was simple: someone cared about her. Someone cared so much that he was worried to death because of a tiny cold.

Once he parked the car in front of his house, he ushered her out of the car into the warm house. "You need to dress warmly." he told her, as if she were a child as he lead her to their room.

Belle sighed as she stepped into his closet to change into one of the many night gowns he had purchased for her. She coughed as she crawled into bed, the long day and illness hitting her as she settled into bed. Her back cried out and ached, telling her of the long day it had spent supporting her as she walked about the library. Belle had noted that Rumpelstiltskin had left her to herself, probably calling the cavalry. Belle smiled as she felt a wave of sadness hit her. He was terrified of losing her before they got home. To the Dark Castle. Even a tiny cold scared him witless.

Rumpelstiltskin returned with a warm cup of tea and the odd device referred to as a "thermometer." Belle had learned that it would tell one if they were ill or not. He placed it in her her mouth, instructing her to leave the odd stick under her tongue. Belle remained still until the thermometer beeped. He removed it from her mouth and silently read the results. Belle patiently sipped her tea as he frowned.

"No fever." he stated, scowling.

Belle smiled. The tea had soothed her aching throat and she had to wonder if he had slipped a potion in it to help her along. She only had to reach for him with one hand for him to move closer to her. She rested her hand on his cheek. His stiff shoulders instantaneously relaxed, his cheek resting heavily upon her gentle hand. "You worry too much, Rumpelstiltskin." she softly told him.

"I do." he agreed, his eyes smouldering as he stared at her.

"I just had the sniffles. I really was fine." Belle said, sternly returning his stare.

"Indeed." he agreed once more.

Belle laughed softly. "Do you think Storybrooke will fall to pieces if I stay home tomorrow?" she asked. She did feel rather wretched for having a simple cold.

"I'm sure they will survive, love. They'll celebrate once they find out that I've decided to stay home with you." he stepped away from her gentle hand to change into his night clothes.

Belle only smiled as she sat back against her pillow. Yes, Rumpelstiltskin worried too much about her, but he did have good reason to do just that. Ever since she had risen back into society, she'd been handcuffed quite a few times against her will.

He climbed into bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her as she turned to face him. "You really shouldn't think so loudly in the car, love." he smirked.

"How..?" she stuttered, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Magic, dearie." he scrunched his nose as he grinned.

Belle frowned. "I wasn't trying to think so bitterly, but I resent when you treat me like a child." she growled softly.

"Oh? Are you saying I'm too old for you?" he asked her, feigning a hurt expression.

Belle laughed, grinning at him. "Stop it, you silly man." she gently smacked his back with one of her hands that were attached to the arms that were tangled around him.

"I love you." he murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Yes, and I love you." she sighed. He always won in the end with his serious murmurs and passionate gazes.

And most of the time, Belle enjoyed when he won.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I love writing about Rumple taking care of Belle for some reason. It'd just be so sweet to see.**

Thanks for reading, dearie!

Review if you wish to do so! 


End file.
